Satu Sisi Yang Hilang
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Maukah kamu menikah denganku, Harvest Goddess?". Jack melamar Harvest Goddess untuk menjadi istrinya, diterimakah? "Terasa ada satu sisi yang hilang dariku saat kamu jauh dariku...". Oneshot. Harvest GoddessXJack. Read N Review, nya!


Baby-Chan : Yaayyy!!! Baby-Chan muncul lagi!!! Kali ini JackXHarvest Goddess,,,

Claire : Pairing yang jarang,,, Kenapa tiba-tiba menulis tentang mereka???-ngarep Graire-

Baby-Chan : Ga tahu, tiba-tiba aja muncul ide waktu bikin pudding caramel.-garuk-garuk kepala-

Claire : Kok ga nyambung banget cii??? Ada-ada aja…-sweatdrop-

Baby-Chan : Mari kita mulai ficnyaa!!! Disclaimer please,,,

Claire : Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest Moon. She only owns the story and the pudding.

**..xXx..**

**Satu sisi yang hilang**

**.-8 Spring-.**

**..Harvest Goddess POV..**

"Terima kasih untuk persembahan hari ini, Jack. Aku sangat menyukainya. Sampai jumpa lagi."ucapku saat menerima persembahan dari Jack.

"Tunggu dulu, Harvest Goddess." Jack menahanku ketika aku akan pergi.

"Ada apa, Jack???"

"Selamat ulang tahun." Jack menyerahkan sebuah kotak bening dihiasi pita merah muda yang berisi banyak strawberry, buah kesukaanku.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, Jack. Aku senang sekali."

"Terima kasih kembali, Harvest Goddess. Oh iya, ada satu lagi yang ingin kuserahkan padamu." Jack mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah Blue Feather. Aku terkejut. Tak kusangka Jack akan melamarku.

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku???" Jack bertanya dengan penuh harapan.

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Memang Jack selalu memberikan persembahan setiap hari semenjak 3 tahun lalu. Bahkan Jack memberiku Chocolate Cookies saat Spring Thanksgiving tahun lalu meskipun aku tidak memberikan Chocolate atau Chocolate Cake saat Winter Thanksgiving padanya karena itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk seorang dewi sepertiku. Semua hal yang Jack lakukan untukku selalu membuatku kagum padanya. Namun aku tidak yakin bahwa perasaanku untuk Jack adalah cinta.

"Harvest Goddess, aku sudah meminta ijin pendeta Carter untuk menikahimu. Lalu, apa jawabanmu???" Jack menunggu jawabanku dengan penuh harap. Namun…

"Maaf, Jack… Ini terlalu tiba-tiba… Maafkan aku…" TRING. Akupun menghilang dari hadapan Jack. Sesaat terlihat wajah Jack sangat terluka karena ucapanku.

"Maafkan aku, Jack…"gumamku dalam tangisku. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit telah melukai Jack.

**..Normal POV..**

Sementara itu di luar sana, cuaca musim semi yang semula cerah dan hangat mendadak berubah menjadi hujan dan dingin.

**.-9 Spring-.**

**..Harvest Goddess POV..**

"Kenapa Jack belum datang memberikan persembahan ya???" Tidak seperti biasanya dia terlambat. Jack selalu memberikan persembahan setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaan di pertaniannya. Kuputuskan untuk terus menunggunya. Tapi ternyata sampai malam pun Jack tidak datang juga.

"Jack… Kenapa kamu tidak datang??? Apa kamu marah karena aku menolak lamaranmu???" Tiba-tiba saja air mataku menetes.

"Kenapa??? Kenapa aku menangis??? Bukankah aku adalah seorang dewi yang kuat?!?!"ucapku saat menyadari bahwa pipiku telah basah dengan air mataku. Yang tidak kumengerti kenapa hatiku ini merasakan perasaan yang tercampur aduk jadi satu. Sedih, bingung, resah, dan derita. Dan kurasakan ada satu sisi yang hilang dariku.

**..Normal POV..**

Sejak saat itu Mineral Town selalu hujan setiap hari tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui penyebabnya. Sampai akhirnya suatu hari…

**.-14 Spring-.**

**..Harvest Goddess POV..**

Aku masih terus menangis. Aku selalu menanti Jack disaat pagi tiba dan kembali menangis saat malam hari karena kusadari bahwa Jack tidak datang lagi menemuiku. Tiba-tiba kulihat sosok yang kukenal dari pantulan air Goddess Pond.

"JACK!!!" Aku muncul di depan Jack meskipun dia belum memberikan persembahannya. Jack yang terkejut dengan kemunculanku hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Membuatku semakin merasakan perih yang sangat menyakitkan hatiku.

"Jack, kenapa kamu baru datang sekarang??? Aku terus menunggumu…"

"Maaf, Harvest Goddess. Aku perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diriku. Aku agak shock karena kamu menolak lamaranku." Jack menyeringai sambil menutupi kesedihannya namun aku bisa melihatnya. Semua ini salahku sudah melukainya. _Tes. Tes. Tes._ Air mataku menetes lagi. Seiring dengan tetesan air hujan yang turun dari langit membasahi bumi.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Havest Goddess??? Apa kamu terluka???"tanya Jack dengan penuh kelembutan. Dia pun menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir tak tertahankan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Lalu kenapa kamu menangis??? Melihatmu menangis membuatku sedih, Harvest Goddess…" Jack memelukku untuk menenangkanku yang terus menangis.

"Jack, kumohon… Hik… Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi… Aku merasa… Hik… Sangat sedih saat kamu tidak menemuiku…" Isakku dalam pelukan Jack.

"Baiklah… Tapi kenapa kamu sedih saat aku tidak datang???"

"Aku tidak tahu, Jack… Setiap kali aku menyadari kamu tidak datang kemari, aku selalu menangis tanpa aku tahu sebabnya… Terasa ada satu sisi yang hilang dariku…"

"Jadi kamu selalu menungguku sambil terus menangis???" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jack.

"Tahukah kamu apa sebabnya, Jack??? Rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat kamu tidak datang. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasanya begitu bahagia saat melihatmu lagi."

"Hahahaha. Aku tahu sebabnya." Jack tertawa saat mendengar ucapanku. "Itu karena kamu mencintaiku, Harvest Goddess."

"Cinta???" Butuh waktu yang lama untukku memahami kata-kata yang Jack ucapkan. Ketika aku paham maksud Jack, mendadak wajahku memerah. Melihat mukaku yang semakin merah, Jack kembali tertawa.

"Yeah!!! Rencanaku berhasil."ucap Jack bangga.

"Rencana apa, Jack???"tanyaku heran.

"Rencana untuk membuatmu sadar kalau kamu mencintaiku, Harvest Goddes. Aku sengaja tidak menemuimu beberapa hari ini."

"Jadi semua ini kamu rencanakan??? Padahal aku benar-benar sedih saat kamu tidak datang…" Aku merasa dipermainkan Jack.

"Maafkan aku, Harvest Goddess. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkamu. Aku hanya ingin kamu menyadari perasaanmu padaku."

"Baiklah, kumaafkan. Lalu, kenapa kamu baru datang hari ini???"

"Karena aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." Jack memberikan sebuah kotak bening berpita pink berisi Chocolate Cookies. "Happy Spring Thanksgiving, Harvest Goddess."

"Wah, terima kasih, Jack. Maaf ya aku tidak memberimu Chocolate Cake saat Winter Thanksgiving."ucapku senang sekaligus sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah mendapatkan cintamu sebagai balasannya." Jack menyeringai, lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan Blue Feather.

"Jadi, maukah kamu menikah denganku???" Jack melamarku lagi. Tentu saja tidak ada pilihan jawaban, karena jawabannya cuma satu.

"Aku mau, Jack."

**..Normal POV..**

Sekarang musim semi telah kembali seperti semula di Mineral Town. Matahari menampakkan dirinya setelah lama bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu dan menyinari semua yang telah dibasahi oleh hujan. Sekaligus memberi selamat pada sang dewi yang telah menemukan cintanya.

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : Selesaaiii!!!

Claire : Tapi Harvest Goddess agak OOC dec,,, Dia ga sehyperaktif biasanya, ga ada "Tadaa!!!" yang aneh n ga jelas, ga ada…

Harvest Goddess : TADAA!!!-muncul tiba-tiba- Baby-Chan, sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah membuat fic tentangku, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu.-ngucapin mantra ga jelas-

Baby-Chan : TRING.-muncul Harvest Goddess Flower di tangan- Wah, makasih, Harvest Goddess!!! Bisa bikin Town Cottage nii di HM MFOMT!!!-mata berkaca-kaca n lompat-lompat kegirangan -

Claire : Yaayyy!!! Bakal punya Town Cottage!!!-ikutan lompat-lompat -

Gray : Baby-Chan tu pengen banget punya Town Cottage, tapi ga kesampaian karna uangnya ga cukup. Pake cheat juga dia ga ngerti.-sweatdrop- Untung aja ada Harvest Goddess Flower, kalau dijual ke Won bisa dihargai 1,000,000G loo.-berbaik hati jelasin ke pembaca-

Harvest Goddess : Wajib review fic tentangku lo, pembaca!!!-ngancem- DAAH… TRING-pergi entah kemana-


End file.
